


Yeah, Whatever

by Girigirl



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adult!Minhyuk, Age Difference, Child!Minhyuk, Childhood Friends, Cranky Wonho, Eventual!Marriage, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Teen!Minhyuk, Wonho has weird thoughts, mx fic bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girigirl/pseuds/Girigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to get his way somewhere because being married to Minhyuk would require frequent agreement and concession. </p><p>But whatever, he was fine with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> Lort help me I could not write something canon compliant to save my life so I'm using my one pass for this MX bingo! Instead there is this strange mash of childhood friends, strangers to lovers and age gap that tumbled out of my brain in these very early hours. Enjoy ^^

Minhyuk and Wonho met on one of those strange days where the weather couldn't decide what it wanted, the bright sunshine a strange sight when they could both feel the light rain on their skin. 

Wonho should have used the first drops of rain as an excuse to walk away from the pretty 13 year old who was looking up at him from under his eyelashes from where he sat on one of the swings at the playground by his house. 

Wonho was just trying to have a cigarette in peace, away from his noisy younger cousins and nagging mother, the children being louder than an earthquake and his mother's favorite music blasting in the kitchen in an ironic attempt to block out the noise from the brats. 

"You shouldn't smoke hyung. My mom says it can kill you." 

"Yeah?"

The kid nodded vigorously before kicking at the diminishing wood chips at his feet. 

"What's your name hyung?"

"Hoseok."

"I'm Minhyuk, I turned 13 yesterday!"

"Happy belated birthday"

The younger smiled, producing two lollipops from his pocket. 

"If you need to put something in your mouth you can have one of my candies. My hyung is quitting and eats these all the time."

He put one into Wonho's open palm, the older smiling at the kids cuteness. Minhyuk unwrapped his and stuck it in his mouth, staring at Wonho as he sucked on it for a bit before pulling it out of his mouth slowly. 

No 13 year old should have such a penetrating stare or such perfect legs or such pretty lips. Wonho thought that to himself as he opened his gifted lollipop, discarding and crushing his cigarette. 

He sat down on the swing next to the kid, both of them eating their candy, the smaller of the two chirping away about this and that and Wonho, hummed in response, occasionally offering actual words. 

This happened once a week, the 20 year old and the 13 year old meeting up then Wonho walking Minhyuk back to his street when it started to get dark out. 

"Is hyung married?"

Hoseok shook his head at the younger, blanching at the idea.

"Then hyung needs to marry me. My mom says I should marry someone who is nice to me and makes me smile." 

Hoseok ruffled the kids hair, laughing in response to the kids cute pout. 

"You have to grow up first, okay?"

Minhyuk nodded enthusiastically and reached for his hand, holding it the rest of the way to his house. 

Eventually Wonho stopped smoking altogether, preferring to watch Minhyuk eat lollipops and chatter away, his new addiction, his new vice. 

/

3 years found the two even closer yet farther apart. Wonho graduated from art school for photography, and was now living in his own apartment in the city 30 minutes from his mother's place with a 16 year old Minhyuk still stuck in their neighborhood. 

It didn't stop them from talking on the phone, video chatting or Minhyuk coming over when they were both free.

Summer break had just started so it was only natural to find Minhyuk sitting on his couch, eating all his food and talking about people he didn't know or care about. 

"I can't believe she said that to him though, especially considering that she's the one who broke up with him but I guess it's none of my business."

Wonho mumbled a generic response back, rolling his eyes although he had to admit it was kind of funny.

Minhyuk's playful chatter about sharks, his brother, and what he'd eaten for lunch had morphed into cheap gossip about people in his class, how to keep his skin clear and how annoying his parents were. 

"Hyung have you ever kissed anyone?"

Wonho sighed, downing the rest of his self-made mojito (really heavy on the tequila). 

" Do I look like someone who hasn't kissed anyone in their 23 years?"

Minhyuk laughed at his deadpan answer before shrugging. 

"I don't know, you could've promised yourself to God or something. I don't want to assume anything." 

"Ok well, yes I have kissed someone before. Actually make that someones. I kind of hoed around a little."

Minhyuk giggles again, gently slapping his hyung's arm and telling him not to insult himself before looking at his lap and playing with the unopened caramel between his fingers. 

"Then can you be my first kiss? You know since you already know how to do it?"

"Why don't you go and fall in love with one of your little classmates, have a bunch of awful firsts and get your heart broken like the rest of us?"

"But why would I do that when I can avoid all of that. Come onnnnn hyung."

Minhyuk positioned himself on Wonho's lap, holding his face between his hands. 

"Get off me, you brat."

"No, kiss me."

"Off."

"Fine I'll get off. But kiss me first."

"Whatever"

The two stared at each other, Minhyuk slowly moving closer to Hoseok without breaking eye contact, both of their eyes sliding closed as their lips met. 

/

A 19 year old Minhyuk groaned as his orgasm washed over him, Hoseok thrusting into him from behind. Minhyuk groaned at the overstimulation of his prostate, telling the older to pull out, pushing away from the kitchen counter and dropping to his knees, stripping off the condom and sucking him to completion, knowing how much the other got off on the sight of his lips around his dick. 

Minhyuk swallowed Hoseok's cum, not even grimacing, he was so used to it. Minhyuk grabbed Wonho's hoodie and his own boxers off the floor and put them on as Wonho got into his boxers and sweatpants forgoing his T-shirt. 

"Have you ever exclusively dated anyone hyung?"

"Not sure."

"How the fuck are you not sure?" Minhyuk made them both a jack and coke, handing one to Hoseok (heavy on the jack) before taking a sip of his own mostly coke beverage. 

"I don't know." 

"Date me."

"Minhyuk..."

"Please hyung. Come onnnnn." He moved closer to Hoseok, circling his arms around his neck, being conscious of both of their drinks. 

"You took all my firsts, take responsibility and marry me."

"You have to grow up first, remember?"

"You're an asshole. But date me."

"Whatever." 

Minhyuk beamed brightly and kissed his boyfriend, both of them tasting of jack and coke.

/

Hoseok sighed as he watched Minhyuk cry into his hands. He's barely finished the sentence "I think we need a break" when the younger had burst into tears.

"Why do you hate me out of nowhere? How can you just break my heart like this?"

"Minhyuk I'm not saying I hate you, and I'm not saying I don't like you, hell I think I might love you but we need to do our own thing for a little while."

Minhyuk just kept crying and he stood and walked towards Hoseok then changed his mind and sat back down and cried even harder. 

"I've n-never been dumped b-before hyung. Am I supposed to slap you? A-am I crying too much? I can't stop though!" 

Hoseok cursed under his breath before opening his arms.

"Come here you idiot. And for the record, I'm not dumping you, I just need space, I have a huge project coming and we've been arguing a bunch." He wrapped a sniffling, hiccuping Minhyuk in his arms and shushed him.

"Are we back together now, hyung?"

"Negative."

"But I miss you."

"What? Minhyuk we've been on a break for less than ten minutes. And we've been in each other's presence the whole time."

"But...please hyung? I'll, like, live on my knees." Minhyuk started whimpering again, the tears building in his eyes and Hoseok rolled his eyes. 

"You are just... Fine, whatever."

/

The art director for the gallery Hoseok was going to do an exhibit at smiled in satisfaction at the blonde's pictures. 

"These are perfect for a mid-summer show, so many different moods from a few simple subjects. It's sexy, it's divine..."

Hoseok pasted a grin on his face and tuned her out, honestly distracted by the picture on top of the stack.

Naked, recently blonde Minhyuk scantily covered in a cream, muslin stretch of fabric on black sand. There was red paint over his heart, on his neck, his left ankle and some sliding from his forehead into his hairline. Striking blue eyes were expertly painted onto his closed eyelids and he looked like he was ascending to heaven with the beautiful smile on his lips, one arm down by his side, the other reaching for something that couldn't be seen out of the frame.

Hoseok had fucked him so hard after he took that set of pictures, black sand and red paint everywhere, Minhyuk scolding him for bruising him so much when he knew he had other modeling work in the next two days. 

He collected his portfolio, bowing to the director after setting a date for a first meeting about the exhibition. 

As soon as he walked out of the gallery doors he was assaulted from the right, almost losing his balance and sending him and the mystery person to the ground.

"Congratulations!"

"How do you even know my bid got accepted?"

"Because of course it did. When you and I work together noone can stop us!"

Hoseok rolled his eyes at the corny line but readjusted them so he could give Minhyuk a proper hug.

"Fucking marry me already. There's no excuses left. I graduated from University, I'm finally a contract model, you've made a name for yourself in your field, I'm all growed up now at the tender age of 24."

"Minhyuk..."

Minhyuk grinned satisfied, when all Hoseok could do was grumble his name, he knew he'd won. 

"Come on Hoseokkie. You can propose to me on our anniversary and I'll pretend to be surprised but I'll actually cry."

"Yeah, okay, whatever."

Minhyuk jumped up and down in happiness, kissing his soon to be fiancée's cheek before dragging him to their favorite cafe for a late lunch.

/

Propose Hoseok did, not without spilling water on Minhyuk and doing it on the wrong day, but at least that way the surprise was real.

Minhyuk cried like a baby through the whole thing although Hoseok's proposal went something along the lines of 

"I love you and you want to get married so let's get married."

"I-It's supposed to b-be a question not a statement i-idiot."

"Ok. Marry me."

"Still doesn't s-sound like a question."

"This... is some bullshit. Marry me?" 

Minhyuk nodded and gave Hoseok a few teary kisses until Hoseok pushed him away because he was scared Minhyuk might actually pass out from lack of air.

As the two headed back to their shared apartment (Minhyuk had just kind of showed up with his shit one day and Hoseok just didn't want to argue about it) Minhyuk exhibited all the classic symptoms of 'I have a nice ring, please look at it and be jealous' disease.' The younger kept bringing his hand up to his face, and reached for and pointed at everything with his left hand in such an affected manner Wonho wanted to take the ring back 

But he knew he'd just be giving it back to his fiancée within a few days anyway so there was no point in going through that struggle. 

/

"And do you Shin Hoseok take Lee Minhyuk to be your lawfully wedded wife (Minhyuk, the weirdo had insisted on being called wife, bothering Father Jisoo until the other had relented)."

"Yeah, Whate- I mean I do." 

"By the power invested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and uh Minhyuk. You may now kiss the er bride." 

Hoseok had been preached at by multiple parties to keep the kiss chaste and sweet but 3 uncomfortable minutes of tongue later let Minhyuk and Hoseok's mothers, Father Jisoo, Kihyun and a blushing Hyunwoo know that they'd been ignored. 

He had to get his way somewhere because being married to Minhyuk would require frequent agreement and concession. 

But whatever, he was fine with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
